En el torneo
by Kuraudea
Summary: Durante el torneo vigésimo octavo de las artes marciales, Trunks ideaba un plan de cómo derrotar a su vulgar contrincante sin necesidad de tocarle un pelo. Sin embargo en ese instante el destino le trajo un regalo de la forma menos esperada [Trunks x Mai] [UA][One Shot]


**En el torneo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Te he amado durante toda mi vida, pero me ha llevado todo este tiempo encontrarte; agradezco de la forma única & especial que fue»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ellos venían de regreso de aquella reunión en la Corporación Cápsula. Amigos cercanos y familiares rondaron en el exótico jardín de los Briefs satisfechos del gran banquete que se les había ofrecido, pero ante todo, por lo grato que era siempre reír en compañía de los seres queridos; sonrisas se formaron en una sola voz por más de alguna anécdota que engalanaba los oídos de los presentes.

Pasaban de las 12pm, las calles se observaban oscuras y solitarias; las luces de neón del convertible plateado con su distintivo logotipo de la _«CC»_ , alumbraban los caminos que los conducía a su hogar; aquel departamento el cual llevaba siendo su nicho de amor por más de diez años.

Un silencio reinó durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, raro en ellos. Él quien conducía el auto, observaba de reojo a su pareja insistentemente, no molesto, sino con una sonrisita ligera en los labios. Sabía que ella estaba molesta aún, era obvio porque no le dirigió la mirada ni un instante, además el hecho de verla con ese porte de brazos cruzados respingado el rostro hacia la ventana, le hacía corroborar aún más su sospechas.

Con ambas manos sobre el volante, dijo:—Amor, no me digas que aún sigues enfadada conmigo, ¿eh?—llevó una de sus manos hacia su rodilla, le acariciaba.

—No me dirijas la palabra, Trunks Briefs.

—No seas tonta, Mai—regresó la mano al volante, luego continuó con la mirada fija hacia el camino—Fue una simple historia, no entiendo.

—Sí, pero todo mundo se rió de mí.

—Y no es para menos con la parte de: Sodas, palomitas & bocadillos—el muchacho rió.

—¡Trunks!—tras haber llegado al estacionamiento del edificio, la de flequillo recto se bajó enfurecida del auto, azotó la puerta.

—¡Oye Mai, no es para tanto!—bajó del auto y fue detrás de sus pasos.

La azabache entró al departamento a paso firme, Trunks hizo una pequeña pausa al dejar las llaves del coche en la mesa decorativa que lucía un jarrón abstracto en colores blancos; Mai parecía que se dirigía al baño, pues una toalla se había anexado a sus hombros.

—Mai, por favor…—dijo a distancia mientras extendía ambos brazos con fastidio ante lo ridículo de la situación, pero ésta le ignoró siguiendo su camino hasta escucharse el sonido del agua de la regadera.

Queriendo hacer las pases el azul se filtró al baño, se desvistió de manera rápida y tras recorrer la puerta corrediza, pescó a la mujer desnudan por detrás, así ambos quedaron piel a piel bajo el chorro del agua: besó su cuello y al mismo tiempo, susurró —Amor…

Pese a su molestia no negaría lo mucho que lo amaba, se sonrojó y su corazón palpitó acelerado, aunque obviamente se hacía la fuerte para no dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Todavía sigues molesta conmigo?

—¿Y qué esperabas?

El azul con la cabellera húmeda, esbozo. Luego explicó:—Yo solo quise contarles lo que me hiciste sentir ese día—se acurrucaba en la mujer, le agitaba despacito—Anda, no seas así. Yo sé bien que fue lindo para ti también.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la fémina al recordar. Suspiró y lo admitió—Sí.

—Es por eso que quise compartirlo con todos.

—Aunque siento que quedé como una tonta.

—Yo no lo creo, tienes un gran talento para las ventas—rió.

—¡Trunks!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡Bienvenidos al esperado torneo de las artes marciales!~—anunció el referí con su magnífica interpretación de lanzar y cachar el micrófono—Ya tenemos los resultados de la relación de los participantes.—la gente entraba en euforia desde las gradas._

 _—¡No puede ser!—dijo Goten pasmado—¡La primer pelea y me tuvo que tocar con Majin Buu!—una nube azul se pintó en su frente. Con un movimiento ligero de todos sus dedos, se quejó de su desgracia. Sin embargo a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de su padre «Eso les pasa porque no entrenan como debe ser. Ustedes tienen la culpa» Luego su amigo palmeó su hombro dándole consuelo:_

 _—Es de acuerdo a tu suerte, Goten._

 _Misma acción se repitió en el azul tras sentir que alguien se le acercó, volteó, y vio a su contrincante con un peculiar atuendo de policía—Ay, qué bueno. Me tocó tal y cómo me gustan.—llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas con signos notorios de una barba._

 _—¿Eh…?—el joven Brief encogió los hombros, su piel se erizó como un gato de solo sentir su presencia afeminada._

 _—Te voy a tratar bien, te prometo que no te arrepentirássss—le lanzó un guiño y con éste la forma de un coqueto corazón adornó tal gesto._

 _Entretanto, el hijo de Gokú rió abiertamente—Vaya Trunks, tú también tienes mucha suerte._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El torneo siguió su curso tras haberse ido el Señor Gokú con Uub a entrenar a esa aldea lejana. En resumidas cuentas, Milk se desmayó, Goten perdió la batalla contra su pequeña sobrina Pan y Trunks festejó su triunfo tras tomarle de la mano «¡Así se hace pequeña, Pan!» Hasta que de pronto llegó el momento de su participación en contra de ese policía que le hacía honor a su nombre: El mañoso._

 _—En el lado derecho tenemos a nuestro participante Trunks. Les recuerdo que él fue ganador de uno de nuestros torneos infantiles de las artes marciales. En tanto, del otro lado se encuentra el participante "El mañoso" , él ya tenía varios años intentando quedar entre los finalistas, hasta que su convicción lo llevó a lograrlo; ahora aquí lo tenemos en busca del primer lugar.—después de la breve introducción, preguntó:—¿Están listos participantes?—tras observar que ambos asintieron, dio inicio a la batalla—¡Qué comience el combate!_

 _Mientras ambos participantes se observaban a los ojos, en las gradas se ofrecían vendimias de sodas, palomitas y otros artículos referentes al evento._

 _—¡Lleven sus banderines, playeras, matracas! ¡Tenemos palomitas, sodas y todo lo que necesitan para que pasen una tarde extraordinaria!—dijo el hombresillo verde._

 _El perro ninja recibía el efectivo de la venta que había realizado—Mucha gracias—Y la única humana entre ellos, externó:_

 _—Quien diría que este empleo nos daría grandes ganancias, Su excelencia._

 _—Los tiempos son difíciles, Mai. Tenemos que adaptarnos a las circunstancias._

 _Los tres uniformados por un mandil rosa y gorras rojas, continuaron con su venta. Sin embargo, hicieron un breve paréntesis para echarle un ojo al combate._

 _—Ese chico se me hace conocido, mmmm…—dijo Pilaf seguro de ello. Shu se unió a él, y después de tres segundos gritaron a la vez:—¡Es el señorito Trunks y sus amigos raros!—estaban aterrorizados pues recordaron la fiesta de bingo en la corporación y todas sus locuras._

 _—Mai tocó su pecho y con nostalgia murmuró su nombre—Trunks…— recordó entonces esa vaga promesa de infancia, la segunda para ella «Seamos novios, Mai» Sin embargo sus ideales los hicieron huir de la mansión de los Briefs, abandonó al chico justo una semana después de la fiesta de Bulma, esa mágica noche de palmera, luz de Luna y sus manos entrelazadas. Volvió a murmurar su nombre—Trunks…—y culpa sintió por dejarle._

 _Resignada cubrió sus ojos al inclinar hacia enfrente la gorra, suspiró, pues realmente se había convertido en un chico muy guapo. Sin querer interferir en su vida, y sin querer darle más largas al problema, sugirió—Anda chicos, hay que continuar._

 _—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Acaso estas loca, Mai?!_

 _—¿Pero qué dice Señor Pilaf?_

 _—¡No dejaremos escapar esta oportunidad de oro! ¡No otra vez! Seguro ahora es el heredero máximo de la Corporación Cápsula y si mal no recuerdo ustedes eran novios, ¿no?_

 _—¡¿Pero qué está tramando?!—dijo la mujer histérica con la charola de sodas en las manos._

 _—Solo presta atención. El gran Pilaf se encargará de todo._

 _—¿Eh…?_

 _Olvidándose de su oficio de vendimia, comenzaron a discutir captando toda la atención de los espectadores. E incluso Pilaf gritó «¡OYE TRUNKSSSS!» para llamar la atención del nombrado. Sin embargo, su intento se vio fallido gracias a que Mai cubrió su boca «¡Guarde silencio, Su Excelencia!» Entretanto, en la plataforma el joven se percató por un instante del escándalo que había en las gradas—¿Eh…?—pero éste volvió en sí cuando la afeminada voz aturdió sus oídos._

 _—Te prometo que no te lastimaré. Es más, dejaré que ganes con una pequeña condición._

 _—¿Condición...?—el muchacho cuestionó con una faz tipo Vegeta, estaba ya harto del policía y sus comentarios._

 _—Después del torneo tengamos una cita, ¿sí?—lanzó otro guiño. Para esto Trunks contestó:_

 _—Primero muerto, infeliz.—y alzó una cejas._

 _El mañoso tras sentirse ofendido por su rechazo, se lanzó al ataque como avalancha. Entre trotes, gritó—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¡A mí nadie me rechaza, maldito! ¡AAAAH!_

 _Trunks hizo varios movimientos en forma de equis, hasta que finalmente extendió sus brazos hacia enfrente con ambas palmas abiertas. Entonces, un oleaje fuerte se sintió en todo el lugar, y éste, poco a poco se intensificó hasta convertirse en fuertes ráfagas, mismas que hicieron al policía elevarse y salir de la plataforma sin ni siquiera acercarse al híbrido. Tal hombre fue estampado en uno de los muros y pronto el servicio de camilleros fueron a auxiliarlo._

 _—¡El participante Trunks ha sido el ganador!—dijo el referí._

 _El azul tras respirar hondo perdió su pose de batalla—Al fin…—se dijo tras haberse quitado semejante problema encima; con la muñequera limpió el sudor de su frente, y de nueva cuenta, escuchó el escándalo en las gradas protagonizado por la banda de Pilaf. Fue así, que centró su vista a los hechos. Su faz se iba pasmando tras reconocer al mono, al perro y a …—Mai…—frunció su mirada y se elevó hasta llegar al lugar._

 _—¡Oigan ustedes tres!—llevó sus manos a la cintura._

 _El trío, entretanto, seguía discutiendo pero pronto volvieron en sí tras escuchar:—¿Qué no me están escuchando? Quiero una soda y palomitas.—estaba levitando._

 _Fue así, que Mai lo tuvo justo enfrente—Tr-Trunks…—tartamudeó._

 _—¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Es la novia que me abandonó.—externó irónico._

 _—Trunks yo…_

 _El referí tras percatarse del suceso, pidió a los camarógrafos que enfocarán la escena y que ésta se mostrará en las pantallas gigantes con todo y audio. Por ende, todos estaban atentos al show._

 _—¡Yo no quise abandonarte! ¡Es solo que no podía ser un estorbo para ti!_

 _—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Mai?—comenzaron los reclamos y justificaciones—Quizá era un niño pero fui sincero._

 _—¡Lo hice por tu bien!_

 _—¡¿A sí?!_

 _—¡Sí!_

 _—¡Pues yo lo dudo! ¡Yo era feliz pensando que estaríamos siempre juntos! ¡Nunca te olvidé! Además….yo te eché de menos todo este tiempo...—el público se enterneció con un «aaaawww» masivo._

 _Mai quedo pasmada, estaba roja por lo que había dicho. Entonces, sin previo aviso, volvió a huir al botar la charola con toda la mercancía—¡YA BASTA!_

 _—¡Oh, NO! ¡Esta vez no escaparás!—fue tras de ella. Entre gradas y multitud comenzó la persecución. Y cuando por fin la atrapó la trajo consigo y le abrazó fuertemente: forcejearon._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks? ¡Suéltame!_

 _—Nunca._

 _—¡Déjame ir!_

 _—Jamás._

 _—¡Tú mereces algo mejor!_

 _—Yo solo te quiero que estemos juntos._

 _—¿P–Pero…?_

 _—Me gustas…—se dejó llevar por ese impulso adolescente, y repitió—Me gustas mucho, Mai…_

 _—¿Eh…?—en ella volvió la tranquilidad tras escuchar sus palabras. El abrazo forzado cesó pero pese a eso estaban sus cuerpos juntos; se vieron a los ojos y la azabache, cuestionó:—¿Yo te…?_

 _—Intentémoslo otra vez, ¿sí?_

 _—Es que yo…_

 _Entre el barullo se escuchaba «¡Anda, dile que sí!» «Se nota que en verdad te quiere!_

 _—Yo…—el muchacho le observaba esperanzado. Fue así, que ella lo meditó por breves segundos y recordó ese lindo sentimiento hacia él que nunca murió. Siempre estuvo ahí, en su corazón, latiendo fuerte como la llama azul que nunca se extingue. Tras ponerse sus ojos vidriosos, contestó—Sí, Trunks._

 _El público entró en euforia, el referí anunció el nuevo noviazgo que se había formado—¡Felicidades para la nueva pareja!—e incluso Milk se enterneció al recordar que ella también ofició su romance en la plataforma del torneo._

 _—Qué romántico—suspiró con ambas manos sobre las mejillas. A Videl & Gohan les dijo:—Recuerdo cuando tú padre me propuso matrimonio en el torneo de las artes marciales—aunque éste creyera que eso de casarse era vinculado con la comida._

 _Bulma y Bra le dieron ánimos al joven desde el ventanal del segundo piso donde no perdieron detalle del todo el evento «¡Eso es Trunks!» «¡Bien hecho hermano!» a lo que Vegeta solo lo tomó con una indiferencia natural, aunque en el fondo le dio gusto._

 _—Gracias, Mai—dijo Trunks y le robó un beso que hasta hizo llorar de forma exagera al marciano y al perro. Y no sólo por estar conmovidos por su amiga fiel, sino porque sus vidas estaban resueltas económicamente hablando, ¡adiós carencias! «¡AAAAAH!~~»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y esa fue nuestra maravillosa historia de amor. Ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Con el tiempo te propuse matrimonio y ahora llevamos más de diez años juntos—la mujer sonrió, pues la felicidad llegó a su vida desde que se casó con Trunks: la maravillosa segunda oportunidad. En tanto, ambos se secaban mutuamente sus cabellos con pistolas de aire frente al gran espejo del tocador de su habitación—No sé por qué te molestó que lo contara en casa de mi madre. A decir verdad que bueno que mi padre me obligó a participar porque gracias a ese estúpido torneo me reencontré contigo.

—Lo sé, Trunks—se sonrojó—Si mal no recuerdo Goten hacia risión de tu batalla contra _"El mañoso"_

 _«¡Arriba las manos, Trunks! ¡El mañoso ya viene por ti!»—se burló infinidad de veces el Son, año tras año._

—¡Ese canalla!—rió el muchacho al recordarlo—Pese a su bullyng de más de una década, creo que valió la pena.

—Ya lo creo.

—Pero bueno, Mai.—cambió de tema—Quiero que de ahora en adelante digas con orgullo _«Gracias a ese torneo me reencontré con un viejo amor, ahora es mi esposo»_

—Tal vez soy una tonta... o muy insegura. Pero así será, Trunks, lo prometo.

—Tu solo debes de sentirte segura de algo, Mai.—la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia él.—Y es de que te amo muchísimo, tonta.

La mujer se enterneció y pronto le respondió:—Y yo a ti…aunque te la pases molestándome—se dieron un tierno beso. Entonces, el muchacho susurró en sus labios:

—Anda, hay que ir a la cama.— la propuesta llevaba camuflada otros fines bajos y no sólo el hecho de ir dormir. La tomó de la mano y dirigió el camino a su ya conocido recinto de amor.

 **FIN.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, amigos. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer este pequeñito Shot Trumai. Se me ocurrió así de chispazo y me dije ¿Y por qué no? Y pues siempre me pregunté qué habría pasado en la pelea de Trunks & El Mañoso así como también que habría pasado si Trunks & Mai se hubiesen encontrado en el torneo precisamente en el lapso de esa pelea. Pues bueno, ahí tienen esta loca versión al estilo Kuraudea que espero haya sido de su total agrado. Para los que siguen mi fic "Detrás de tus pasos" ya ando con la planeación del próximo capítulo 9. Espérenlo pronto. Saludos a todos._

 _Besos & cariños:_

 _Kuraudea R._

 _05/Agosto/2018_


End file.
